Love, the Greatest of All Pretences
by jenni-nikole
Summary: What if Christine gave Erik a very SPECIAL present? Sexual content


Love, the Greatest of All Pretences

By jenninikole

Christine opened the door slowly, hoping that Erik was still asleep. She stuck her head around the door and was relieved to find him in bed, the blankets pulled up to his waist and shirtless.

Christine crept in, tightening the belt on her robe. It was freezing coming down into the cellars, in what little she was wearing. She kicked off her shoes and crept onto the bed. She straddled Erik's waist, where the blanket covered.

Christine arranged the robe so it was spread around them. Erik's hand moved to caress her hips subconsciously. She grinned and leaned down to kiss him. Erik immediately awakened. He opened his eyes to see Christine above him and kissed her back eagerly. She ran her tongue across the seem of his lips. He opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. She broke away and smiled at him.

"Good morning,"

"Yes, it is!"

He ran his hand up and down her spine as she leant down to suck on his ear lobe. She leant back just enough to whisper in his ear,

"I love you,"

His eyes went wide and he pushed her back so he could see her face.

"Really?"

Christine nodded.

"I love you too, Angel,"

"I know. That's why I got you a present!" Christine fingered her belt. Erik's eyes went wide. Then he gave her a sly grin.

"Do I get to play with any time I want?" Christine pretended to think.

"Only if you're a very, very good boy," She whispered seductively. She leant down so her breasts were pressed against his chest as they kissed. Erik moaned into her mouth. He released her mouth and travelled down the column of her throat. He grasped her bottom and pulled her so she was straddling his bare stomach. Erik let go of her neck in shock and stared up at her wide eyed. Christine grinned down at him cheekily.

"Surprise,"

She undid the belt and let the robe hang loosely, allowing Erik view her naked form. His eyes wondered her body as he stripped her of the robe. Suddenly, she was beneath him and he was suckling her breast. She reached down and started to undo his pants. Erik transferred his attention to her other breast and kicked off his pants. Christine gasped as she noticed his lack of underwear. She reached between them and stroked his length.

"Ugh, no, it'll be over too soon my darling,"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips where he kissed her hand softly. He claimed her lips in a blow of passion. Their tongues dance a sinful tango as Erik's hand travelled between the valley of her breasts, down her flat stomach and into her small curls at the apex of her thighs. He dipped his fingers into her warmth and groaned.

"Oh Angel, your so wet,"

Christine moaned.

"Erik, oh Erik. I need you - uh - inside me,"

Erik nodded.

"This will hurt, Christine. It cannot be helped,"

Christine shook her head,

"Just do it!"

He sealed her lips to his and kissed her apologetically as he slowly entered her. He travelled in inch by inch until he hit her barrier. She whimpered.

"Ssh, Angel. It'll only hurt a little. Then I'll make it better,"

She nodded and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He sheathed himself inside her fully. Her nails dug into his back, making half moon shapes that would be the most cherished of all his scars. He stayed still to allow her to get used to the feel of him. Erik covered her face with small kisses and whispered 'I'm sorry' in her ear.

When Christine had adjusted she began rocking her hips against him. Erik moved with her and they quickly moved into a faster pace.

"God, I love you so much, Christine!" Erik yelled, for once glad they were beneath the word of the 'living'.

"I love you too, my Angel of Music!"

It was these words that sent him over the peek. He howled as he spilt his seed into her petite body. Christine was pushed to her climax as she accepted his seed. She let her soprano voice carry his name to the surface in the midst of her orgasm.

They wound down, and Erik rolled them over, so he was beneath her. He was beneath her. He still filled her, as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep. The last thing she remembered is a pair of lips upon her forehead and a deep voice whispered.

"Sleep, my amour, for I will be here when you awaken. Always,"

The End


End file.
